1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect inspection method and a defect inspection system for a substrate and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment for forming a resist film on a front surface of a substrate such as a wafer, exposure processing for exposure by irradiating a pattern on the front surface of the substrate, a developing treatment for developing the substrate after the exposure and so on are performed. The substrate for which a series of predetermined photolithography process is subjected to a so-called macro defect inspection by an inspection unit, such as whether or not a predetermined resist film is formed on the front surface of the substrate, or whether or not appropriate exposure processing is performed, and whether or not there is a scratch, or adherence of foreign substance.
The macro defect inspection is performed such that an image pickup unit, such as a CCD line sensor is moved relative to a mounting table mounting a substrate thereon to capture an image of the substrate and perform image processing on the image so as to determined presence or absence of a defect (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-267616). Further, in order to perform such a defect inspection in the series of photolithography process, it is also proposed to incorporate a defect inspection device for performing such a defect inspection in-line, for example, in a coating and developing treatment apparatus (Japanese Patent Application Lain-open No. 2001-168010).
However, provision of the above-described defect inspection device in the coating and developing treatment apparatus requires a space dedicated for the device and time accompanying transfer of the substrate into the dedicated defect inspection device and transfer-out after the inspection, resulting in reduced throughput.